el fabuloso hombre araña
by uzinaki
Summary: No quiero spoilear pero el titulo lo dice todo denle una oportunidad :)


**Hola que tal como están espero que estén muy bien y bueno que puedo decir...**

**Hoy tratare de hacer otro de mis experimentos en donde tratare de unir a hora de aventura y a mi super heroe favorito SPIDERMAN bueno dejemosnos de introducciones y empezemos con esto**

_**Un gran poder**_

_Es increíble pensar que el mundo que conocemos puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo esto por una simple decisión equivocada egoísta o simplemente inocente pero a veces esto da origen a grandes héroes que aprenden a vivir con ellas._

_La escena con la que iniciamos se convirtió rápidamente en algo muy habitual en el mundo malhechores ladrones asesinos y cualquier persona que hiciera el mal todos ellos atrapados en una red una telaraña para ser exactos _

_En el mundo que conocen esto es obra de Peter Parker o mejor conocido como el hombre araña _

_Pero el no es el unico que se a hecho cargo de impartir justicia bajo ese nombre existen mas personas que lo hicieron_

_Y hoy solo veremos a uno de ellos..._

_En esta realidad el titulo de hombre araña lo porta un joven aventurero que anteriormente fue despreocupado valiente pero sobretodo feliz aquel chico conocido como Finn el humano quien murió resurgiendo como un nuevo héroe un nuevo hombre araña_

_Soy el vigilante y hoy observo la realidad de_

_**Finn el ''fabuloso'' hombre araña**  
_

_Todo comenzó como un día normal en ooo..._

Finn y Jake se encontraban en ese instante en el dulce reino por mandato de la dulce princesa quien iba a realizar otro de sus tantos experimentos en donde trataría de manipular el código genético de una simple araña y combinarlo creando especímenes únicos su teoría era fascinante pero una cosa es la teoría y otra la experimentación.

El resultado del experimento fue todo un exito la fuerza de aquella araña se multiplico varias veces y su telaraña era muchas veces mas fuerte y resistente que la habitual podia resistir temperaturas extremas tanto calor o frio y era tan pegajosa como un pegamento aquella araña se guardo en una habitacion especial y aislada para evitar su escape y puesta en espera para un estudio mas a fondo

Pero en otro lugar mas específicamente en el reino de fuego el cual ya era gobernado por la anteriormente princesa flama estaba sufriendo una invasión producto de la venganza y la ira de su propia familia pero no solo era su familia era su propio padre queriendo recuperar el reino sin importar quien se interpusiera en su camino había logrado hacerse de un gran ejercito sus tacticas aunque crueles eran efectivas las tropas de la reina flama no resistirían mucho casi derrotada escapo del reino y busco la ayuda del dulce reino pero ante el peligro que representaba para su gente y queriendo evitar una guerra que involucrara a mas de un reino la dulce princesa se nego y solo ofrecio ayuda y tacticas pero con la mayor discrecion posible pero aun con todas estas circunstancias aun tenia a alguien que podría ayudarla.

Ya en su hogar Finn y Jake se encontraban relajandose sin ninguna preocupacion solo disponiendo de su tiempo libre asta que inprevistamente se encendieron todas las velas del lugar el fuego provocado de estas se convirtio en la figura femenina de la princesa flama.

-Princesa flama-dijo instintivamente Finn al ver la escena

-Finn necesito tu ayuda-le la reina dijo sin perder tiempo

-¿que pasa princesa?-le pregunto Finn

-estan invadiendo el reino del fuego y casi derrotan a todas mis tropas necesito tu ayuda para vencerlos-le respondio la reina con cierta preocupacion no tan dificil de percibir

Para Finn la respuesta era mas que obvia pero lo que no sabia es que las acciones cometidas ese dia arian cambiar o destruirian su vida y la de muchas personas mas

armado de valor coraje y ciertamente de deseos de recuperar su antigua relacion con la reina flama Finn puso manos a la obra para repeler el ataque al reino de fuego llevando simplemente algunos globos de agua pistolas y botellas con el apoyo de Jake y ademas de los recursos y estrategias por parte de la dulce princesa no tendría que temer o al menos eso pensaba en ese momento

La defensa del reino resulto un completo éxito desde la llegada de Finn quien ciertamente dio confianza a todas las tropas del reino sus hazañas no eran para menos y mediante planeacion y un recurrente esfuerzo lograron repeler el ataque y hacer que retrocedieran los ataquentes pero a punto de la captura del rey flama y la renovación de la paz en el reino una curiosa decision por parte de Finn fue ideada

Con la incorporación del pan de canela desde hace algún tiempo y su interferencia para el acercamiento de Finn y la princesa flama Finn sabia muy bien que no lograría reconquistar a la princesa con el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos haci que para prolongar su acercamiento evito que detectaran su parecencia dejándolo huir

Poco o nada sabia que esa decisión controlaría o destruiría la vida de varias personas

Con su escape no era de extrañarse que el rey flama tomara cartas en el asunto para desaparecer a Finn y Jake de sus planes y proseguir con la reconquista del reino haci que la mejor solucion fue el contratar a un mercenario pero no cualquiera uno cuya fama y efectividad ya eran conocidas su nombre era Sofocante

Los terminos eran claros asecinar a Finn y Jake de la manera mas discreta que se pudiera ese era todo el trabajo conflictos e interferencias externas era lo que mas queria evitar el rey flama

Despues de una semana de la defensa del reino de fuego y la retirada de las tropas atacantes Finn y Jake retomaron sus actividades normales Finn fue al dulce reino por ordenes de la dulce princesa quien lo habia citado en su lavoratorio pero para su muy desagradable sorpresa cuando entro al laboratorio encontro a mentita tirado en el piso con un trozo faltante en su cabeza y ala dulce princesa a un lado de el

-¿Que paso aqui?-pregunto Finn aun viendo a mentita

-fue un accidente veras estaba haciendo algunas pruebas y estudios a la araña que modifique pero mentita entro aqui pero al parecer la araña se asusto lo cual provoco que le saltara en el rostro y lo mordio-explico la dulce princesa

-¿y ella logro quitarle todo ese trozo?-pregunto Finn sorprendido

-no eso lo hice yo su cuerpo no resistió el veneno y murió pero no importa pues aun tengo el suero descalaberizador pero tome ese pedazo de su carne para estudiar el veneno y hacer un antídoto si es necesario-le respondió con ánimos

-Y ¿Para que me llamo?-pregunto Finn un tanto desconcertado

-Necesito que encuentres a la araña y la pongas en su sala mientras revivo a pan de canela y estudio el veneno-le respondió seriamente mientras le daba un pequeño recipiente de vidrio para transportar a la araña cuando este la encontrara

La princesa no espero respuesta solo tomo a pan de canela y se fue de la habitación una vez que se fue Finn empezó a buscar pasaron algunos minutos asta que la encontró abajo de una hoja de papel Finn puso a la araña en el recipiente y se dirigió a su habitación abrió la puerta pero cuando estaba por lanzarla adentro de aquella habitación alguien lo empujo haciendo que el recipiente se quebrara

El plan de sofocante era muy obvio si había funcionado con mentita por que no funcionaria con el

El plan estaba en marcha la araña mordió a Finn solo esa simple mordida basto para dejarlo fuera de combate

En una cama de hospital con dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose extremadamente débil el despertó tan solo acompañado de algunas flores ya marchitas y una nota en una mesa con la simple frase

_''Necesitamos hablar''_

Aun con el dolor y la debilidad Finn no reposo mas y se levanto de la cama quitando las sabanas que lo sujetaban salio de la habitación en la que se encontraba aun aturdido puso sus manos en su cabeza pero cuando hizo esto noto que tenia algo en su mano era la misma sabana del consultorio

Intentando desprender la sabana con su mano izquierda daba como resultado lo mismo que pasaba con su mano derecha en ambas la sabana se quedaba adherida a su mano desesperado empezó a agitar su mano y en un repentino cierre de puño una fina seda salio desprendida de su muñeca era...

_una telaraña_

**Bueno supongo que asta aquí lo dejare espero que les ahiga gustado y si ya se que el original hombre araña no puede crear sus propias telarañas pero bueno detalles mas detalles menos**

**Si quieren que lo continué me ayudarían mucho con un fav o un comentario**

**Y bueno como no tengo mucho que decir**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**_


End file.
